The Life of Penny Jackson
by LoneAuthoress
Summary: The life of Penny Jackson,Daughter of Poseidon,Percy's twin sister's life,told by none other than herself. Did I mention she was born from Chaos,has the sight to see everything,past,present and future,lived on Olympus,died and was reborn again,still immortal?
1. chapter 1

So this is the starting.

Apparently,I've just found out that I wasn't created by the original creator of Percy and the others,but by another fan. Should I be happy or offended? I don't know.

And why? Because it's the fact that Percy and the others are world widely known,and me? I'm just a creation. Harsh to know,because I've found out there are hundreds who make stories about a secret daughter of Poseidon,Percy's twin,blah blah...and that kinda..well,I don't know how to act after finding out.

Because usually,I know things before people know them. I know it all,and finding out something I don't know? Okay,sounds stupid,but believe me,I never find something out without not knowing about it before hand.

Just to tell you that,you might be all jealous of me,because I've got immense super powers,blah blah,and to tell the truth? Yes,I actually am somewhat proud of it.

But I never knew what my power was.

And after I found out who I was,what I had done,and everything about my powers,I wished that I was never born. I wished to be anyone,anyone else,but me. I was terrified...of me.

You don't understand,because you guys are happy in your mortal homes,with family,sitting with electrical gadgets and stuff and reading this. And believe me,be happy you're like that. Because once you finish this,you will fear me even more than that Math Test you have tomorrow.

Happy that I reminded you? You're very welcome.

So anyways,my creator says that,believe it or not,I have a few fans (Okay,she said a lot more than a few) on Fanfiction and Wattpad (yes,this is up on Wattpad as well) which is what you all are reading right now. Hurrah. So,many questions on all of your little minds;

 _Why is she so powerful?_

 _If she's so powerful,what's her power?_

 _Why is she so damn hot?_

Well little blue munchkins,I'm about to tell you my ENTIRE life,and by ENTIRE,I mean ENTIRE. Shocking right? So this could take,I dunno,a few hundred chapters or so? I don't know...

So I'm about to start with the day I was actually born. Not from Sally Jackson,but in my first life,the day Ouranus was cast out of his power,and Kronos killed him. Yeah,a million years ago.

Okay,so what I've heard from my creator,is that she said I was born from Ouranus's blood and the Mud of Gaea. So technically,I'm Queen Potty Face's daughter. Ew. Talk about gross and humiliation. But yeah,you all know that right? No of course not,but some of you might.

But however,that's wrong. And believe me,she was shocked too.

Why? Because she's stupid (Now she's screaming at me,saying that she'll kill me yada yada)

Yeah,so this will practically answer all your questions,which also included stuff like;

 _Why is she scared of Eros?_

 _How did she meet Sciron?_

 _How did she wipe her mom's and brother's memories?_

 _Why is she so damn hot?_

Okay,so for new readers,this totally doesn't make sense,but believe me,it gets weirder. As for recent readers,good,you're being good fans/friends and reading. Ya'll get a virtual cookie.

Yum.

It kinda looks like a button though.

Oh well.

Oh,and Jessica (My creator) is saying please forgive her,because she has a thousand stories to update,but she just had to do this because she's been wanting to do this for years,yada yada...and that she owns me.(hell nah)

My opinion? Someone kill her for giving me such a tragic and horrible past.

So grab some food,but don't eat in front of me,because I can get easily hungry and stuff like that,and I will kill you if you make me jealous. And believe me,I'm capable of murdering,and some murders,I don't regret at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Penny: Yay,we got reviews**

 _You're supposed to reply to them Seaweed Brain_

 **Right. Uh..okay.**

 **DeadlyHuggles: Those cookies just made me more hungry. Yum.**

 **AloneAlyssa: Your eyes will really burn if you keep staring at the screen for long you know. Wow,I sound like Athena.**

 **Karen Hardy: My bad,my bad. I'll save the drama for later. And please don't facepalm. Sometimes that can kill your brain**

 _You're being a real kill-joy Penny_

 **Shut up Jessica I'm hungry**

* * *

Chaos was only there. Gaea ruled the lands,and Ouranus ruled the sky. Chaos was practically the bottom layer of Tartarus,and that's where I stayed.

When the world was first created,there was a mix of dark and dangerous in Chaos. Land,Sky and Death all in one form,and that was in me. You know,in the movie, _Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2_ ,that funky machine that makes food living creatures? I was that machine. Without me,there would have been nothing.

Bet you didn't know that,did you?

So,yeah. I let those main three gods rule. There were other forces too,like Nyx (Night) and stuff like that. So I was the controller of all these things,but I didn't have a body,or soul. I wasn't even a living thing. But I was alive,and stirring under the depths of evilness.

Believe it or not,I was the bad guy.

Then the other Titans came. Kronos was the youngest one of course. He was the one whom Ouranus feared. Keep in mind that I had sight of the future. I mean,the _entire_ future. I knew what would happen. I knew the Gods would soon come and Zeus would be the one to kill Ouranus. I planted fear in Ouranus's mind,saying that someday his children would empower him.

Yes,I was pure evil.

Eventually,Kronos did slice his dad to pieces,and even Gaea approved. Typical divorce between a mom and dad. However,Ouranus refused to go down that easily. As he was crumbling,ready to enter Tartarus and into Chaos,where I would devour him (Literally) he yelled;

"Your kids will empower you too! The very fate will occur for you as well. You have sealed your doom!"

Kronos sliced him,and he could curse no more. Ouranus's blood went everywhere,all over the world,and most of it landed in the ocean. Chaos believed that _I_ would take over Tartarus,because I was the controller. So for that,Chaos sent me out of Tartarus,and into the sea instead.

So you all must be thinking, _Hey,if she didn't have a body,how could that happen?_

Well dear unbeliever,even Chaos didn't have a body. He was like,a second in command to Tartarus,even though Chaos was more powerful than Tartarus. So yeah,Kronos cut his dad up and empowered him right? Chaos feared that I would do the same,and I was caste in the seas. And when Ouranus's blood mixed into the water,my essence became powerful, more stronger,and more evil.

Yes,I was worse than Voldemort. Really.

And yes,Aphrodite was born the same way,but she was born straight out of water and Ichor. I,on the other hand,was already existing before her. So technically, _I'm_ the first Olympian. Since I was born the same way another Goddess was born (Aphrodite) I'm part God,and since I was born from the blood of a major God,I'm also part Titan.

Great. You all must be jealous that I've got immense super power and what not. But believe me,it's not all that great.

But the thing was,after Ouranus was gone,Gaea wanted to give a tribute. So for that,she threw a handful of mud in the water.

Like I said earlier,I was the main controller of everything,mostly Lands,Sky and Death/Darkness. So now,I got the blood from the sky,a handful of Lands,was born from Darkness. I was fully risen,fully complete.

But Aphrodite walked out of the seas,way before me. Why?

Because the sea gave birth to an innocent soul (Aphrodite) and having something pure evil within it? It didn't suite for it. So it took a long time for me to form a body.

Okay,back to Kronos. He became king,and married his sister,Rhea. Disgusting,but in the godly world,you can even date your own dad. I think.

Okay,so they shaped the world against their will. Humans soon formed,and to the Titans,they were puny little insects,to be crushed upon. And soon,Rhea said she was pregnant.

Kronos immediately remembered the warning Ouranus gave. A chill went down his spine. He tried to reassure himself that it was just a stupid threat,but another part of him thought otherwise. And when baby Hestia was born,she was all cute and adorable. Kronos realized his fate was coming,so he swallowed her up.

Rhea looked at her husband in horror "What did you do?!"

He put on a guilty face "Apologies,my dear. It was an accident."

Rhea was terrified and angry,but agreed. But believe it or not,she was stupid enough to have more kids with Kronos. Exclude all the disgusting parts, (baby-making) Kronos kept eating all the kids up like Pringles. Sorry,I was hungry. Anyways,the last and youngest child was Zeus.

The thing was,Rhea wanted at least one of her children to be safe. So when Zeus was born,she took him down to the mortal world,and instructed a few Nymphs to keep him safe. Then Rhea went back to Mt Othrys and put a rock in a few baby blankets. As expected,without even looking at it,Kronos swallowed it,like the little idiot he is.

And inside,the Gods were already fully grown,because a God turns sixteen within a week itself. And when they saw the rock tumbling down,they were all confused.

Anyways,years passed and Zeus was fully grown. He decided to avenge his poor mother,who had to undergo years of labor so many times. So long story short,he acted as a wine server in Kronos's palace,gave him a mixture of mustard and wine,which made Kronos belch all the Gods and Goddesses. Ew. And I actually _saw_ all of this,when I was in Chaos several centuries ago.

Yeah,I know I'm amazing.

So Kronos knew his fate was coming. Just like how he had done to Ouranus,Zeus sliced Kronos up,and destroyed Mt Othrys. And instead,built up Olympus.

It took a long time,but eventually the Gods and Goddesses got used to the life and stuff. Years later,Aphrodite walked out,without me. I'm not complaining. She's so annoying.

So blah blah blah (I really suck at interviews) everyone fell for her. She ended up marrying Hephaestus,blah blah blah (Can I get paid for my hard work and leave now? No? Fine.)

Okay,slow down. I need to explain patiently. (Gag me now)

And forgive me if I'm wrong,the second generation of Gods,Athena was first. Zeus ate up Metis,who was pregnant with her daughter,you know the story. (Why does everyone eat each other?)

The second was Hephaestus,which Hera had created all on her own. That explains why Hephaestus looked so...(No offense Hephaestus you're awesome)

Then next,Zeus and Hera had Ares. He had to raised by some super tough nymph on a hill,because his parents couldn't even hold him. I even heard that once Ares bit Zeus's finger. Salute.

 _Now_ Aphrodite comes. So in order to prevent war,Hera makes Aphrodite marry Hephaestus. Poor girl. (Again,no offense Hephaestus,you're better than Aphrodite)

So now Zeus,loosing his boxers again,made Leto,a Titan pregnant. She was forced to go into labor with Artemis and Apollo (I'm not blushing) and after a long and horribleness we years,she gave birth to them on Delos,a moving island.

So Zeus hated Apollo (don't ask me why) but his favorite was Artemis (again,don't ask me why) though some scholars say that after Ares,Artemis and Apollo were born,then Hephaestus and so on.

So Dionysus is the youngest. He had to stay in Zeus's left limb for months,to hide him from Hera. Why?

Zeus got a princess or someone pregnant (once again loosing his boxers) and Hera, furious,met the girl. She told Hera (keep in mind that Hera was in grandmommy form) that her husband is a God. Hera told her that to prove if he loves her more than his immortal wife Hera,he should show his true form.

 _Never_ look upon a true form of an immortal. A mortal did that once,looking upon _my_ immortal form and he...well,I'll explain later on.

Anyways,so the princess agreed,forced Zeus to do it. The princess died,leaving baby Dionysus behind. Happy ending,yay!

So eventually,Dionysus came out in the open. So you all know Zeus has about three wives. Metis,Hera and Demeter. With Demeter,he had Persephone,who became Hades's wife.

So yeah,all the Olympians were out. And _that's_ when I smiled to myself,thinking, _Let's change the tides,shall we?_

And _that's_ when I decided to come out into the open,and change the Olympians lives forever.

* * *

 **Hope this answered a few questions of yours ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

_WHOOOOO EXAMS ARE OVER YEAH BABAY!_

 **Gods,one week of no updates was torture**

 _What?_

 **Uh...no,nothing. Nothing at all...hehe...**

* * *

I walked out,looooong after the Gods all settled and stuff. And I wanted to create havoc. I wanted to create trouble that wouldn't balance the mortals and God's. And luckily,I had and still have an innocent face. I think. I hardly look in the mirror.

So I slowly made my way up to Olympus,and got the doors to open. All the Gods were speaking,a few having an argument,but it all stopped when they saw me. I don't blame them. A young girl in a sleeveless white dress,looking like a plain mortal,simply standing in front of thirteen powerful gods?

"Hello." I said,in a bored tone. Meh,,they didn't seem that scary to me. In fact,a few of them eyed me with suspicion and interest.

"Er,state yourself." Zeus said uncomfortably. I was setting off vibes which meant I am serious trouble.

Remember when I said I could see everything? Well,I forsaw that I would change and become a daughter of Poseidon after several centuries. So I smiled cruelly and said;

"Penny Jackson,Lord Zeus." I said,inclining a bit "born from Chaos, Ouranus's blood, and mud from the mother Earth herself. Oh,and I rose from the seas."

"Excuse me?" Aphrodite asked,glaring at me "But I think _I_ was born like that-"

"Lady Aphrodite,you were born from my father's blood and rose from the seas. I,however,have out done that." I said cooly. Sassy. Zeus was staring at me,and I knew what he was thinking about. No mortal has ever spoken to the Gods like this. Oh if only he knew I was no mortal...

"Father?" Zeus muttered. I could see the gears in his head rotating.

For years I stayed up on Olympus. For the first few days,I mostly stayed outdoors,roaming the gardens and everything. I noticed none of the gods or goddesses talked to me,but I knew they were talking behind my back. I knew they thought I was another goddess.

But there was a problem.

I didn't show any talent. I couldn't be the goddess of beauty,because that was Aphrodite. I didn't seem to show any power,even though I did have a powerful aura around me. I wasn't at all worried about the horrors or things the Gods would do to me...until I met the day I killed an old man.

...

 _Flashback_

...

I could leave Olympus without anyone knowing. I knew the place and lands by heart. But I never knew my own strength.

I like being powerful. I could walk around freely,and everyone feared me. Everyone knew respect. News that a girl had come to Olympus spread far and wide amongst all lands and kingdoms,and so most of the men became very wary of women. Anyone could be the mysterious girl.

My appearance changed everyday. Sometimes I had blue eyes and red hair,or long red curly hair with Amber eyes. That's why it was hard for people to recognize me. Well,since I was born the same way as Aphrodite,I don't have suspicion on why I look different every day.

So one day,I was walking through a tiny village which was situated near a large water bay. It was because of that,that they mostly worshipped Poseidon and received large amounts of fish. People around there were simpletons,and of course,they all gaped at me. Thinking I was some sort of goddess,they didn't know whether to bow or clear the paths.

I ignored them all,whispers heard gently in my ears.

"Who is she?"

"She's not an ordinary person..."

"She must be Aphrodite!"

"Oh I hope she's not a goddess,she'd be a worthy wife for my son..."

I continued to walk to the outskirts of the village,where the water bay was. I smirked at myself. I loved all these looks from mortals,they were so easy to make excited.

"You're fighting a loosing war,Lady Jackson."

I turned around at once,my long black hair blowing in the breeze. A man wearing filthy rags and had a strong scent of saltwater sat on a rock. He had green eyes,and a mass of tangled white hair. He looked like an evil Santa Clause.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked,sniffing. Gods,his smell was revolting. He studied me warily.

"If you tread the same path,your days will be limited,Lady Jackson."

"Excuse me,but are you telling me I am to die soon?" I asked,flaring up "who are you?"

"Nerseas,a son was Gaea,a distant..brother of yours, Lady Jackson." He finished smoothly. "A seer to the future."

"A seer?" I said,revolted. There can only be one person who can see the future,other than the Oracle of Delphie,and that was me.

"Yes,Lady Jackson. I,am like you. However, I can see things you cannot."

"Pardon?" My fists balled.

"Your pride will take over you. You are proud of your power,but it will very soon haunt you,until your doom. And no one,shall ever heal you. You-what are you doing?"

Something inside of me was stirring,a monster arising in my body. My vision was tinted black,and I felt something large arise from my back. My skin began glowing dangerously,and I could smell the atmosphere lowering,ozone cackling in the air. Nerseas fell off his rock,backing up,his eyes wide with fear.

"I bet you didn't see _this_ in your visions,have you brother?" I snarled. My voice was a mix between my regular voice and a deep,dark voice,like a knife scraped against rock.

"No,please..please-"

"There will only be _one_ seer around here Nereas,and that shall be me. Centuries later,another one will catch you. You will forever be forced out of information."

"Your pride will consume you!" He screamed. His skin was starting to smolder,burning bright. His hair was crumpling to ashes. The sky was going grey,dark clouds swirling around. Thunder rumbled,lightening flashed.

"Be gone." I whispered. His screams of pain echoed around, until I felt something burning in front of me. I closed my eyes,and his final screams died down.

My eyes fluttered upon. There was nothing but ask in his place,which was being scattered amongst the sand,blown away in the breeze. Only then did I realize what I had done.

My vision went back to normal, and I gasped out loud. What I had left behind my back,I had felt large,Snow White dove wings stretch about ten meters,attached to my back. My skin stopped burning,but I was breathing hard,and for the first time in my life,horribly scared.

I killed a son of Gaea,I betrayed my own mother. If I was a little angry for something like this,what would happen when I was extremely distraught? Thunder rumbled again.

 _You are proud of your power,but it will very soon haunt you,until your doom._

And so,scared,I fled at once.


End file.
